


Sweet Kisses

by JJCross



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, France being France, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"England turned away angrily, his face red and his eyes swimming. He sniffed and said, "I thought you were the Nation of Love...not the Nation of Lust...""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

“Stop it already!” England demanded, pushing away from the frenchman’s advances. 

“Oh come on, mon ami, you know you want to!” France declared happily. He had followed the brit to his house after the world meeting and was now trying to ravish him. “England, you’re so uptight. Just loosen up and have some fun!” France laughed and leaned over England, hovering over him on the couch as he kissed along the short nation’s neck.

“S-stop it already you frog!” England yelled, pushing at France’s face. “Enough, I said no!” England turned his face away, red as Romano.

“But England, you look so positively cute in that new suit of yours,” France said, nuzzling the brit’s neck with his nose. “And I know you’ll look even cuter once I rip it off, hon hon…” France slipped his hands into England’s jacket and pulled it off. 

“You perverted frog, I thought I said to keep your hands off me!” England tried to crawl off the couch but the frenchman’s grip was surprisingly firm.

“We’re alone here, England. No need to act like you hate me.”

“Who’s acting!?” England sat up and put his hands on France’s shoulders, feebly pushing him away.

France laughed and kissed England’s neck some more, licking and sucking gently. He put his hand to England’s dress shirt and undid some buttons. He then moved his hand downwards, stopping on the bulge in England’s pants.

“You’re excited quickly. Has it really been that long since I’ve touched you?” France murmured softly, massaging the hardness between England’s legs. The brit tried weakly to bring his knees together. He moaned softly, his face turned away from France to try and hide his hard blush.

“I…I said stop….damn it…”

“But we’re just getting to the fun part…”

England whimpered as France got rougher with his hand. France dragged his tongue from England’s neck up to his ear, sending a sharp shiver up England’s spine. The long haired nation then finished unbuttoning England’s shirt, humming happily as he ran long fingers down a smooth chest. England really kept himself fit.

“No need to keep quiet, England. No one is here,” France whispered, pinching one of those perky nipples. 

“….mm…” England muttered, trying not to make a sound, all the while still trying to push France away. France licked a trailed down England’s jaw to his right nipple, circling it with his tongue, suckling like a new born. “Ah…France…” England moaned between clenched teeth. “Stop it…seriously!”

France continued, all the while caressing England’s growth. “It’s been a while England; it’s okay to be so sensitive. But don’t act like you’re not enjoying it.”

“France…s…stop…” England mumbled out as France ravaged him. England threw his head back. The pleasure washed over him, drowning him. He bit his lip and shook as France continued. 

“England…” France whispered, smiling smoothly at the shorter nation. “You’re all mine tonight. I’m going to make love to you till morning.”

England’s eyes widened, his blush deepening. France unzipped England’s trousers, lowering his face between the brit’s legs. 

“France…stop…” England said, once again pushing France’s shoulders. France smirked as he got closer but England dug his nails in and screamed, “Stop it!!”

France was surprised by the harshness of the outcry and looked up at the younger nation to see his green eyes shining in tears. France sat up in concern. “England…?”

England turned away angrily, his face red and his eyes swimming. He sniffed and said, “I thought you were the Nation of Love… not the Nation of Lust…” England swore to himself and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “You’ve been so busy…it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and you just…” England trailed off in frustration, still wiping at his eyes.

France paused briefly and then his eyes widened sadly. He stared at the man before him whose shirt was torn open and his pants already halfway down his legs. What was France doing…?

Quickly France took England into his arms, embracing him tightly. “England…mon ami….I’m so sorry…I…I don’t know why...why I…”  
France stopped talking and hugged England, burying his face in the blond spikes. England, his face against France’s collarbone, didn’t say anything, but after a moment he put his hands up and gripped the back of France’s shirt. 

“You bloody idiot…”

France smiled slightly, running his fingers through England’s hair, holding him tighter. “I love you…never once did I say that all night, despite this being our first night together in so long. I was just going to have sex without even…” France pulled away and looked at England’s face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have neglected you like that…” England didn’t say anything. France leaned his forehead on England’s.

England scowled and said, “Just kiss me…”

France pulled back, slightly shocked by England’s forwardness. It then occurred to him that he hadn’t yet kissed England once. What was wrong with France lately…?

France smiled warmly. He put a finger under England’s chin and lifted his face, planting a soft kiss on the others mouth. This was all England wanted…all he needed. Love. Sweet and pure, nothing more.

“I love you England,” France said with a smile. He kissed him again on the lips. “I love you.” He kissed him on the right cheek. “I love you.” He kissed him on the left cheek. “I love you.” He kissed his forehead and his nose. “….England….je taime…” he whispered, kissing England once more on the mouth. France tilted his head and deepened the kiss slightly, entwining the fingers of his left hand with England’s. England put his other hand to the back of France’s head and returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, France was surprised to see England smiling shyly to himself.

“England…you look so cute when you smile,” France said happily. England scowled and turned away. France laughed. “Non non, keeping smiling, my love!” France lifted England’s left hand and kissed the back of it. “It suits you better than a frown. Trust your little froggie.” France kissed England’s cheek. The smaller nation smiled slightly, closing his eyes. France smiled and kissed England on the lips again, softly and sweetly. England kissed France’s lips then. They both smiled at each other, their hearts pounding but not from hard and heavy sex but from the love of the sweet kisses.

“…I…um..j-je taime…you frog…” England muttered, cheeks reddening even deeper. France blinked and beamed from ear to ear, tackling England onto his back in a tight hug. “Ah, get off you bloody leech!”

France nuzzled England’s neck and kissed his lips firmly to shut him up. “I love you too, England.” England pouted cutely but smiled despite himself. He kissed the blue eyed nation and the two lay on the couch together, England’s arm wrapped around France’s chest and France holding England close. 

“Yes…I’m defiantly going to make love to you till morning…” France whispered, stroking England’s hair back and continuing to pepper his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction up! ^^ Horray! Its good to be part of Archive, I hope I can contribute some good works of fanfiction on here! Like this oldie but goodie! Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
